laserboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Laserpferd/EVE Online - Wie MMO-Spieler der Wissenschaft unter die Arme greifen
Algorithmen und künstliche Intelligenz haben es der Wissenschaft deutlich leichter gemacht, große Datensätze zu verarbeiten. Projekte wie der Menschliche Protein-Atlas (HPA), in dem Millionen von Datensätzen ausgewertet werden, wären ohne Maschinenlernen kaum denkbar. Um die Präzision dieser Vorgänge zu gewährleisten, braucht es allerdings immer noch eine undenkbar große Menge an manuell klassifizierten Ausgangsdaten. Dazu wird oft auf die sogenannte „Citizen Science” zurückgegriffen – wissenschaftliches Crowdsourcing. Doch wo findet man freiwillige Helfer, die Durchhaltevermögen haben und an Wissenschaft interessiert sind? Die Antwort ist so naheliegend, aber dennoch so absurd: Im Weltraum-MMO EVE Online. thumb|Attila Szantner von MMOSAuf der diesjährigen Entwicklerkonferenz Devcom traf ich Attila Szantner, den CEO von „Massive Multiplayer Online Science”. In seinem Vortrag „Serious can be Fun: Exoplanets in EVE” erklärt er, wie derzeit tausende EVE-Spieler dabei helfen, in einem Minispiel innerhalb des MMOs Exoplaneten zu identifizieren. Unter dem Titel „''Project Discovery” können Spieler direkt aus dem Spiel heraus mit Hilfe eines Verfahrens namens Transit-Photometrie nach unentdeckten Exoplaneten suchen. Die Idee hinter dem Verfahren ist einfach: Mittels einer Lichtkurve, die das von einem Stern ausgestrahlte Licht abbildet, wird nach regelmäßigen Abfällen in der Lichtintensität gesucht. Diese sind oft ein Hinweis auf einen Exoplaneten, der beim Umkreisen einen Teil des Sterns verdeckt. Ausgewertet werden die Klassifizierungen der Spieler von Forschern der Universität Genf, unter der Leitung von ''Michel Mayor. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12p-VhlFAG8 thumb|center|670 px Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass EVE-Spieler unter dem Deckmantel von Project Discovery für die Wissenschaft arbeiten. In der Vergangenheit gab es die Möglichkeit, im Spiel an der Identifikation von menschlichen Proteinen im Zell-Atlas des Human Protein Atlas mitzuwirken. Die Ergebnisse des ambitionierten Projektes in Zusammenarbeit mit dem KHT Royal Institute of Technology und EVE-Entwickler CCP sorgen derzeit für Aufsehen im Bereich der Biotechnologie-Forschung: Die Ergebnisse der Spieler, genutzt als Grundlage für eine künstliche Intelligenz, ermöglichen eine präzisere Klassifikation von Zellstrukturen und führten unter anderem zur Identifizierung von zehn neuen Zellstrukturen aus der Familie der „Rods & Rings”. Die Ergebnisse der Spieler haben laut Creative Director Bergur Finnbogason die Erwartungen der Forscher deutlich übertroffen. Mehr als 300.000 Spieler nahmen an dem Projekt teil und ermöglichten schließlich die Klassifikation von 33 Millionen Bildern. thumb|center|670px|Das Interface des Protein-Segments von Project Discovery. Doch wie bringt man eine Spielerschaft dazu, den täglichen MMO-Grind zu pausieren und sich als „Citizen Scientists” an der Erforschung von Zellstrukturen und Exoplaneten zu beteiligen? Ein solch gewagtes Projekt hat, das wird im Vortrag von Attila Szantner deutlich, auch von Seiten der Entwickler und Forscher eine Menge Arbeit und Überlegung gekostet. Besonders hilfreich war dabei laut Szantner, dass EVE-Entwickler CCP selbst sehr überzeugt von der Idee gewesen ist und die eigene Spielerschaft sehr gut kennt. Eine halbherzige Umsetzung von Project Discovery hätte mit Sicherheit nicht solch beeindruckende Ergebnisse hervorgebracht. CCP Games weiß genau, was wichtig ist, um die EVE-Spieler in Forscher zu verwandeln: Zum einen muss Project Discovery sich wie ein natürliches Element von EVE Online anfühlen und darf nicht deplatziert wirken. Die Forschung wird fest in die Geschichte des EVE-Universums eingearbeitet und taucht unter anderem in den in EVE üblichen News-Broadcasts auf. Auch die leitenden Wissenschaftler der jeweiligen Projekte, Michel Mayor und Emma Lundberg, sind als NPCs in der Spielwelt zu finden und leiten dort das jeweilige Spielsegment. Das Interface muss ebenfalls stimmen: Hier haben sich MMOS und CCP viel Mühe gegeben, die Identifikation der Bilder so natürlich wie möglich in das Spiel zu integrieren – mit Erfolg. MMO-Spieler sind belohnungsgetriebene Wesen, daher muss auch die Vergütung stimmen: Als Belohnung für die erfolgreiche Partizipation winken exklusive Kosmetik-Items, Ingame-Währung und Blaupausen für Schiffe. Je mehr richtige Daten die Spieler liefern, desto besser sind die Belohnungen. Außerdem steigen die Spieler im Forscher-Rang, wenn sie erfolgreiche Klassifikationen abliefern. Dieses Konzept wirkt, denn auch Free-to-Play-Spieler können nach der Einleitung direkt an Project Discovery teilnehmen – und tun dies auch zahlreich. Viele Spieler identifizieren sich mit dem Projekt und sind stolz auf die Anzahl ihrer richtigen Klassifikationen. thumb|center|670px|Ohne Moos nichts los: Belohnungen und Ränge halten die freiwilligen Forscher bei der Stange. Doch wie kann CCP verhindern, dass Spieler versuchen, das System zu überlisten? Hier kommt unter anderem das Accuracy-Rating zum Einsatz, das die Genauigkeit des Spielers gemessen an den Einschätzungen anderer Spieler angibt. So können Trolle und Spammer, die nur auf die Belohnungen aus sind, aussortiert werden. Natürlich werden auch bei der statistischen Auswertung Verfahren angewendet, die solche Ausreißer identifizieren und herausrechnen können. Ein kollaboratives Projekt dieser Größenordnung hat es zuvor in der Geschichte der Videospiele noch nie gegeben. Attila Szantner zeigt sich angesichts der Ergebnisse optimistisch: Er hofft, dass der Erfolg von Project Discovery auch andere Spieleentwickler überzeugt, ihre Spielerschaften zu Citizen Scientists zu machen. Eine solche Kollaboration hat das Potential, wichtige wissenschaftliche Erfolge zu erzielen, wo künstliche Intelligenz alleine nicht ausreicht – es bedarf jedoch einer durchdachten und authentischen Umsetzung in der Spielwelt. Weiterführende Links: * EVE Online - Project Discovery * Massive Multiplayer Online Science - MMOS.ch * EVE Online kostenlos spielen Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag